Trials, Treasures and Truths
by Immortal Dragon Empress
Summary: PostWar. Draco and Hermione undertake a most coveted internship from an illustrious man known only as The Wizard. They uncover many truths while meeting some very interesting characters on their journey. Above all they find friendship and love in the most unexpected way. (Covers flashbacks from Coveted but can be read as an independent story).
1. Chapter 1 - Letters Arrive

CHAPTER 1

* * *

 _23 November 1998 - London_

"Hermione?" Harry called as he walked into her apartment. Looking around he saw, much to his dismay that most of her things had been packed up. On the table lay a parchment, he looked around for Hermione once more before picking up the letter.

 _11 November 1998._

 _Dear Miss Granger,_

 _It pleases me to inform you that you have been selected as the newest apprentice to The Wizard. As you are aware the position is most coveted and will offer opportunities far beyond what your mind could possibly imagine._

 _Your internship with The Wizard – should you choose to accept – will require a firm commitment from you. Please understand that once you accept you will be required to complete the full internship – no exceptions. Furthermore all apprentices will be expected to move to the Wizard's castle as per his law. The Wizard would like to stress that familial contact for apprentices will be limited._

 _It would be a great honour for The Wizard if the brightest witch of the age accepted his offer of internship._

 _We await your reply by no later than 17 November._

 _Our kind regards,_

 _The Elves._

Harry threw the letter back onto the table. It was dated the eleventh of November… all this time Hermione knew and she hadn't said a word. Even now Harry was confused as ever. This was the damned letter that Ron had told him about. Before his anger could get the better of him, Harry pushed forward.

He noticed movement across the loft and saw Hermione packing her books into a box. "Mione what are you doing?" Harry asked worried.

Hermione looked up at her best friend. It was obvious that she had been crying but now she stood red eyed silently packing up her life into boxes. "Oh Harry, I didn't hear you come in."

"Hermione," Harry said calmly, "Ron said that you two had a row… and now the engagement is called off?" he asked hoping that it was all some misunderstanding. "Mione, what happened?" he asked after she didn't say anything. "Come on, you can tell me."

"I… I can't marry Ron." she said slowly taking more books in her hand. Harry reached out and took them from her trembling hands.

"Why not? You love him and he loves you." Harry reasoned. "I know that getting married seems like a scary thing but it's not worth throwing your future away just because you're scared Hermione."

"It's not just about the wedding Harry," Hermione said sighing.

"Oh yes, the apprenticeship." Harry said tight lipped after a moment.

"Ron told you about that?" Hermione asked uncertainly. Harry nodded. "What… what did he say?"

"Not much," Harry said not looking pleased. "Only that you were calling of your engagement because you got a letter from some mystery Wizard offering you a 'once-in-a-lifetime' opportunity to become his apprentice." Hermione sighed running her fingers through her unruly hair. "Hermione what is going on?" Harry begged.

"I can't marry Ron," Hermione started. She held her hand up when it looked like Harry was going to interrupt, "I can't marry him because I don't love him enough to want the same things he wants."

"What are you talking about Hermione?" Harry asked confused, "Ron wants you to be happy. He loves you."

"I know Harry!" Hermione cried exasperated, "I know he loved me and that only makes this more difficult. I know he wants me to be happy, but Harry, its happiness as he sees it. He wants me to be a stay at home mom, and that's not me. Not only is it too early to even be thinking about kids but I want to have a career too!"

"Mione, I'm sure if you speak to Ron about this he'll understand." Harry said trying to soothe his friend.

"Obviously I spoke to Ron about this!" Hermione said scowling at that particular memory.

"And?"

"And he said that if his mother and Fleur can do it and be happy about it he doesn't see why I should have a problem with it." Harry remained quiet as Hermione seethed beside him. "Don't you see Harry? If I don't take this apprenticeship, if I marry Ron instead; I will wake up everyday regretting my decision and eventually hating Ron." Hermione explained.

"But Hermione if you take this apprenticeship, you will lose all your friends and family. You're going to be moving away for Merlin knows how long doing Merlin knows what!" Harry argued. "How can you leave now? We've just won the war! We need you here."

"Maybe that's it Harry," Hermione said softly, "I'm tired Harry. I just need time… alone." Closing her eyes she took a deep breath as she felt Harry stiffen next to her, "I need time to know what it feels like to just be me. I want to know what it feels like to not be needed all the time because I'm clever or because I'm the best friend to Harry Potter. I have to know what it feels like to be just me… without all this chaos."

"Hermione I don't understand." Harry said looking at her with apprehension.

"I don't want to be seen as just 'Hermione Granger – war heroine – fiancé to Ron Weasley'. I want to be known as more than just the brains behind the Golden Trio, as more than just a wife or mother. This apprenticeship is exactly what I need." Hermione explained and slowly saw the anger seep into Harry's green eyes.

"So you're running away?" he asked angrily, "After everything you and I have been through, you're just going to walk out on me now?!"

"I don't really have a choice Harry! Please try and understand."

"How do you expect me to understand this?" Harry asked harshly. "We're supposed to be family Hermione! You don't turn your back on family."

"We are family Harry. I'm not turning my back on you, I just need time alone. Too much has happened and I can't… I can't find peace here Harry." Hermione cried with tears running down her cheeks.

"So it's my fault then?" he asked furiously.

"No! I didn't say that. I'm not blaming you Harry. How could you ever think that?" She asked reaching out to him, but he moved away.

"I don't know what to think Hermione." He said honestly. "You break your engagement with Ron and now you're leaving and you won't tell us with who or where to."

"I'm sorry Harry. It really is not my intention to hurt anyone." Hermione said. "But this is something I have to do."

"Why do you have to leave?" he asked desperately, "There will be plenty of people offering apprenticeships here at home. They would accept you without question!"

"It wouldn't be the same Harry. They would accept me because I'm Hermione Granger – War Heroine, not because I actually deserve it. This apprenticeship is only offered once every fifty years." She said reaching out again to Harry. This time he didn't move away and Hermione took his hand in hers.

"Hermione, you're going to leave your friends and family for some job! I –"

"Let her go Harry," a voice called across the loft. Looking up they saw Ginny standing near the floo looking at them with a calculated expression.

"What? Gin, have you lost your mind?" Harry asked angrily.

Ginny's eyes narrowed in on their intertwined hands but she didn't say anything on that. Instead she said very simply, "No Harry. She broke my brother's heart. Let her go. Obviously she doesn't care very much for him… or us. If she did then she wouldn't be leaving." She crossed the room and walked towards them.

"Ginny that's not true, I care very much for you, for all of you." Hermione said but Ginny paid her no attention.

The red haired reached out and took Harry's hand in hers effectively breaking the grasp Hermione previously had on his, "Harry, you and I know that once Hermione makes up her mind, there's no changing it. If she wants to do the apprenticeship, let her do it. After all, she deserves her own happiness right?" Harry reluctantly nodded. Hermione gave a relieved sigh and flashed Ginny a grateful smile. But it was not returned. Rather Ginny looked at her with little emotion, "I didn't do it for you Hermione. I've come back to ask for the ring my brother gave you." she said plainly, "If you're not going to marry him then you have no use for it."

Hermione gasped but when Ginny didn't say anything further she fiddled the ring from around her finger and held it out for Ginny to take. Instead Harry reached forward and took the ring from her.

"Good luck Hermione," he said sadly, "I hope you find what it is you're looking for."

Before she could say anything further, he stood and stepped through the floo network. Ginny turned to Hermione with a hard stare, "Look Hermione, I don't know what exactly went down between you and my brother. He's really upset about it all… so I think it's best if you don't come by the Burrow for a while. Until you know what it is you want. And if you do choose this apprenticeship over my brother then don't come back. He doesn't deserve to be reminded that he was bested by a job." She snapped and then turned and disappeared through the floo like Harry had done moments earlier.

Hermione was left to the silence of the empty loft. She looked around her as boxes held pieces of her life. She was making the right decision, she had to remind herself over and over again. It was the only thing she had been able to think about since she got the letter. Not telling Harry immediately had been the hardest part, but he would have tried too hard to stop her if he knew sooner.

It would be unfair to marry Ron knowing that she didn't really love him. She had told Harry the truth, she needed time to herself – to be herself without any clause.

The decision was not an easy one to make but with a position so coveted being offered to her, there was no way she could say no.

Hermione sighed as she resumed her packing. She could only hope that Harry would understand in time.

 **}{}{}{}{}{**

* * *

 _ **Taken from: Coveted Chapter 3** _

**A/N:** So I've added this on the side so it does not detract from the Albus/Rhaella element of Coveted but I am a Dramione lover and felt this could work well enough as a story told through several memories/flashback scenes. TTT will have only Dramione and will focus mostly on their adventures during their internship with the Wizard. I have cut some flashbacks short to fit within Coveted but here i will upload the whole thing. I do hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think! And if you haven't read Coveted yet I urge you to give it a try!

xoxo

Immortal Dragon Empress.


	2. Chapter 2 - Magic Maps and Riddles

CHAPTER 2

* * *

 _18 December 1998 – Enchanted Forest_

"Hurry up Granger!" Draco called as he marched on ahead, "We haven't got all day."

"I'm going as fast as I can Malfoy!" Hermione snapped, "We've been hiking all day and still haven't found anything! Are you sure you're reading the map correctly?"

"I know how to read a bloody map!" he called back angrily; "It must be around here somewhere…" he had stopped to look around him and hadn't noticed that Hermione had finally caught up to him.

"Let me have a look," she said from beside him, startling Draco. When he didn't respond she rolled her eyes and took the map from his reluctant hands. She frowned as she regarded the map. "None of this makes sense! We've been walking for hours, surely we would have passed the Fairies Yard at this point?" she questioned looking at the man beside her, but his stoic expression gave her nothing. "How are we suppose to find the cave?"

Draco sighed dramatically, "Think Granger, you're a witch!"

"Malfoy, we're not allowed to use magic," she said deadpan, "And might I remind you that The Wizard took our wands."

Draco scoffed, "Don't tell me a brilliant witch like yourself can't perform wandless magic."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, easily understanding the game he was playing, "Of course I can, but that's not the point. It would be cheating! Besides if you're so eager to use magic then maybe you should perform some wandless magic yourself… or is the problem that you can't?" she smirked.

"Of course I can bloody well perform wandless magic." He glared at her.

"Well now that we have our priorities sorted out perhaps we could get back to the mission at hand?" she suggest waving the map in his face. She didn't wait for his reply but simply marched ahead focusing on the map as she did so.

"Sweet Merlin! Just fucking kill me now," Draco muttered under his breath as he begrudgingly followed her.

"Uuugh! How can this be?" Hermione cried out twenty minutes later. "We should be deep within the Moors right now." As Hermione looked up, scanning the area around her, she didn't notice the map shifting. Draco however did.

Grinning in victory, he reached forward and snatched the map from Hermione's fingers.

"Hey!" she objected but was immediately shushed by her blonde counterpart.

"I told you Granger, the answer was magic." He said looking down at the map keenly.

"And I've already told you that we can't use magic," she replied exasperated.

"We can't… but the map can." Draco said simply. Hermione's brows furrowed in confusion and then her chocolate orbs grew in size as realisation dawned on her.

"The map's shifting!" she almost cried, "We feel like we're walking in circles… because we are!"

"Exactly! That soddy old bastard gave us a magical map without telling us!" Draco exclaimed.

Both Draco and Hermione stood silent for a moment as they realised they had both agreed to something without the other losing their head.

"So… now what?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"How the bloody hell should I know?" Draco questioned back.

Hermione sighed and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Well we can't use magic to break the map… which means we'll have to use logic instead."

"Tell me Granger, how do you plan on breaking a magically enchanted map using logic?" he asked sarcastically.

"I haven't figured that part out yet!" she shouted highly annoyed, "But it would help if you stopped your whining and focused on actually being useful!" Hermione looked back to the map but then frowned as she looked to the sky.

"Oh crap!" she swore biting her bottom lip with worry, "Look Malfoy it's going to rain soon, and I have no intentions of getting caught in it. So either help me solve this bloody thing or sod of!"

Draco had a snappy come back ready but as the heavy clouds rolled around and a strong clap of thunder rang though the air, he knew Hermione was right. "Fine," he muttered. "Come on we need to move." He said taking the lead once more, "Put that away before it gets washed away." Draco said indicating to the map in Hermione's hand. She safely tucked the magical map into her jacket pocket and followed the blonde. It didn't take them long to find a cave that would provide them with sufficient cover until the storm passed. They had managed to start a decent enough fire, just as the rain descended on them. Thankful for the coverage Hermione pulled out the map once more inspecting the changes that had now occurred. Silence settled on them as Draco shuffled beside her as he too inspected the changes.

"Maybe it needs an incentive to reveal itself?" Draco offered quietly. Hermione was shocked at the gentleness of his tone but didn't comment on it.

"The map needs an incentive?" she questioned, "How would that work?"

"Depends on the creator I guess." Draco answered nonchalantly, "Some maps require promises of spoken words and writing, others jewels and the more… uh darker ones require blood."

"Blood," Hermione murmured under her breath and then looked keenly at the map. "What do you think this map requires?"

Draco looked surprised that she had asked his opinion so easily, "I… I can't say. Depends what The Wizard's end game was when he created this blasted thing."

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle at the pouting look Draco sported as he regarded his current situation. "Well I don't fancy getting lost again so let's give it a try?"

Draco numbly nodded as Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out a quill and ink. Uncapping the bottle she gently dipped the quill inside and hovered over the parchment. The ink splashed onto the page and both Draco and Hermione held their breaths for a moment as they watched the ink slowly disappear. Taking that as a good sign Hermione began to neatly scrawl various sentences over the middle of the map. But nothing happened. She tried again and then handed the quill over to Draco who tried but still nothing. Not one to give up she used the pointy end of the quill to prick her finger. A small drop of blood formed at the tip.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked with wide eyes.

"Trying to solve the map," she answered then handed the quill to Draco.

"No!" he objected, "You have no idea what you could be agreeing to! Blood magic is a very dangerous thing Granger!"

Hermione thought about it for a moment but reasoned that The Wizard would not have set anything too drastic for them to agree to… well anymore drastic then their current situation that is.

"Oh hush Malfoy, it can't be anything to serious," she soothed before taking the quill and pricking his finger.

"Ow!" he squealed.

"Oh don't be such a pansy," Hermione teased.

Slowly she turned her finger the other way and watched as the blood fell onto the page. Draco immediately followed suit. They both waited with baited breath hoping and praying that they had solved the map. The droplets of blood seeped through the parchment and red veins grew from the centre of the page. Hermione grew excited at having solved the puzzle but Draco watched with apprehension. The veins spread to the end of the parchment as more and more started appearing. Eventually the entire map was covered in red veins, but it didn't last for every long as the entire thing glowed red and then the parchment went blank.

Hermione gasped waiting to see if the next bit would be revealed but as the seconds ticked by it was clear that it had not worked. "Oh! No! No! No!" she cried clutching the map in her shaking hands. "No! That was supposed to work!"

Draco frowned; he should have guessed this would happen. It had all seemed too easy now. He couldn't help but feel bad for the witch beside him as he watched her tearful eyes imploringly scan the map.

"I don't believe this!" she groaned, "I can't solve a bloody map! Some witch I am!"

Draco opened his mouth to retort but the desolate look on her face stole away the harsh words. For some reason he couldn't hurt her any further now knowing that she was already hurting. It didn't help that he was doing nothing to help their situation.

"What happens if we can't solve it?" she asked fearfully, "Will we be stuck here forever?

"We're not going to be stuck here forever Granger," Malfoy answered easily, "And we're going to solve it. There's a reason he chose us." he said firmly though only half believing his words.

"Malfoy, before we had an enchanted map that seemed pretty hell-bent on keeping us off the right path… now we have no map!" she cried exasperatedly. "Maybe Harry was right. Maybe it was too early for me too leave?" she muttered under her breath, but Draco had heard her.

"Look Granger," he started, "Whether I want to admit it or not, and whether you choose to believe it or not but the truth remains such that if we're going to solve this thing, we need to work together." Draco said barely believing the words leaving his mouth. Shut up! Shut up! He cried to himself, "So don't worry about what Saint Potter had to say because that's not going to help us in any way." He finished trying to sound more like himself.

Hermione begrudgingly accepted that there was truth behind what Draco had said. Draco took hold of one end of the parchment as Hermione held the other, "You're right," she said but didn't look at him knowing he was smirking like an idiot, "And no I will not repeat that. If we're going to solve this thing… we need to work together." The moment the words left her mouth the map burned under their fingers, earning a shocked gasp from both apprentices.

"What the…" Draco started as he saw words write itself onto the parchment.

 _Night has fallen and now darkness looms,_

 _To seek the answers beyond your shadows,_

 _Look to the starry sky,_

 _For happiness can be found even in the darkest_

 _Of times, if only one remembers to turn on the light._

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle, "It's a riddle," she said more to herself.

"Of course it had to be a bloody riddle," Draco muttered. "How is this funny?" he asked the witch beside him puzzled.

"It's The Wizard, Malfoy." she said simply, "How could we not have seen this?"

"But… how did you break the enchantment?" He asked looking between her and the parchment.

Hermione thought about it for a moment and then a small smile formed on her lips, "Not I… we broke the enchantment." She said earning a surprised look from the blonde, "We broke it the minute we agreed that we needed to work together, and when we actually did…the map opened itself up to us."

"So this was some weird team work lesson?" Draco asked scowling. To his surprise Hermione laughed again.

"I guess so." Looking down at the parchment she frowned again, "Now we have to solve the riddle."

"Right, so…" Draco started reading the riddle again, "To seek the answers beyond you shadows, Look to the starry night." He frowned and then looked outside the cave as the rain continued to descend upon them hard. "We're not going to see much in this weather."

"And it's not something we'd find during the day either…" Hermione stated. "For happiness can be found even in the darkest of times… Where have I heard that before?" she asked herself. She got up and let the words of the riddle run around in her mind. Draco took the map from her fingers and studied it further as she paced before the fire, repeating the last two lines from the riddle.

"If only one remembers to turn on the light…" Draco finished for her. Realisation hit him hard as the familiarity of the words came back to him, "No… It's not possible," he said in shock, "It can't be."

"What?" Hermione asked eagerly, "Malfoy what is it?"

"I know where I've heard this before," he answered dazed.

"What? Where?" She asked quickly, "Malfoy!" she called a little impatiently when he didn't answer.

"D-Dumbledore." was all he said as he looked at her with wide eyes.

She stared at him with equally shocked eyes, racking her brain to try and remember if that was the truth. Memories of Professor Dumbledore came to mind, and she searched her mind for what she was looking for. It hit her like a train, when she realised Draco was right; because now she remembered where she had heard those words.

"Pro-Professor Dumbledore…" She muttered retaking her seat beside Draco. She looked back to the riddle hoping the rest would make sense now… but all she could do was stare into the fire as a heavy silence filled the cave.

 **}{}{}{}{}{**

* * *

 ** _Taken from: Coveted Chapter 3_**


	3. Chapter 3 - Nightmares

CHAPTER 3

* * *

 _18 December 1998 – Enchanted Forest_

"Dumbledore can't be The Wizard," Draco whispered almost as if he were wishing it. "I saw… I saw him die. He can't be…." He mumbled the last bit so Hermione wouldn't say anything.

Hermione didn't say anything, but merely gave Draco a rather unsettling look.

"What?" he asked sharply.

"He was the greatest wizard there ever was," Hermione said more to herself than to him. "Is it so crazy to believe that he might be The Wizard?" she asked finally looking at Draco. Immediately he felt the guilt and pain rise in him at the very hopeful look Hermione wore.

"Yes," he answered firmly, though his voice carried none of its usual malice. "It is crazy to think that he could be The Wizard because he's dead. Dumbledore is dead Granger. I would know… I saw him die." Draco said remorsefully.

Hermione snapped her focus back to him. She had forgotten that Draco had been in the tower along with Harry and Professor Snape. He had seen the whole thing unfold. She couldn't bring herself to doubt his words, not when he wore such a pained expression. Almost as if he was reliving the night itself. Hermione heard the pain and anger that was almost well hidden in his voice. "I'm sorry," she said quickly, though she had a feeling that Draco would not appreciate her pity.

Right to her assumptions; Draco scowled dangerously, "Spare me your pity Granger. What's done is done." He said harshly.

Hermione bit her lips anxiously unsure of how to proceed. She couldn't offer him her sympathy as he obviously wanted none of that and she highly doubted he wanted her to empathise the whole situation with her of all people. So instead she did the only thing that seemed like a fair middle ground.

"Fine," she conceded breaking away from her silence, "You don't need my pity. It won't do any of us much good right now. So let's just focus on solving the riddle."

Draco stared at her shocked for a moment. He hadn't expected her to give into what he wanted so easily. He had been expecting Hermione to pester him a bit more about it all. Nevertheless he simply nodded and looked at the map again, hoping the answer to the riddle would find him.

"So what exactly are we suppose to be looking for?" Draco asked trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"It said, to find our answer we need to look to the starry night. But we're not going to see much now." Hermione said looking out the cave at the rain.

"Best bet is to wait for the rain to stop then," Draco said noticing her look.

"Well what about the other parts?" Hermione questioned. "What does this happiness and light bit have to do with our task?"

She was getting deeply frustrated and Draco could sense it too. "Perhaps it's another one of his lessons?" he offered, "Or it could be a warning. You know, keep the fire going and you won't die." Hermione looked at him confused. "Well I don't know about you but I'm rather happy when I'm not freezing my arse off."

Hermione smiled slightly, "Perhaps you're right. Maybe it is a lesson The Wizard feels is something we need to know." she said scowling slightly as Draco's smirk grew at the words 'you're right' leaving her mouth.

Silence soon filled the cave as Hermione sat trying to work through the riddle. Draco seemed to be pacing again, whether it was because of the riddle or having to relive those memories, she wasn't sure. Feeling a headache building, she tossed the map aside with a groan.

"None of this makes any sense!" she cried.

Draco sighed, "Look Granger, it's been a long day. Why don't we call it a night?" he suggested. Hermione was surprised at this thoughtfulness, something he was quick to pick up on. "I'm not always... how did you put it – oh yes a foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach."

She flushed at the memory of their third year came back. "You know you never did apologised for punching me," he said smirking slightly.

"I didn't need to!" Hermione said scowling, "You were a foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach, and you deserved that punch after all you put Hagrid and Buckbeak through."

"That bloody over grown chicken was a menace!" he argued back.

Hermione didn't respond choosing only to roll her eyes in annoyance. "Perhaps it would be better if we continued this in the morning," she said motioning to the discarded map.

It didn't take long for both to sort out their sleeping arrangements as they pulled out sleeping bags and laid it beside the fire; keeping a safe distance from each other. A thoughtful silence filled the cave as the fire crackled and burned beside them. Draco was plagued with unwanted images of the night on the astronomy tower. No matter how hard he tried to push them back; they seeped forward and turned his dreams into nightmares. The familiarity of sleeping on the ground with a fire next to her took Hermione back to her year on the run. The horrors of the past bled into her dreams as she tossed and turned.

Hermione woke not long after panting and breathing heavily, grasping at the sleeping bag looking for her wand. Panicked and scared she didn't realise someone calling her name.

"Ganger!" Draco called trying to get her attention as he rose from his spot. He watched as she frantically searched around her for something. Clearly she was afraid, whatever she had been dreaming about had left her scared. "Granger!" he called more forcefully before grasping her arms in an effort to stop her panicked movements. She struggled against his hold but didn't look at him, in fact Draco was sure she didn't know he was that close.

"Granger, stop. It's okay. You're fine." He said; having no idea why he was comforting Hermione Granger. His voice seemed to register something within her and she surprisingly stopped.

"I… the snatchers… were…." She mumbled incoherently. Draco felt his stomach twist into an awful knot, knowing what had followed Hermione being caught by the snatchers.

Nevertheless he pushed down his surprise, "They're not here. You're safe. I promise."

"I… they were chasing us…"

"Sshh Granger," he pacified as best he could crouching beside her. "Don't think about that now. Go to sleep." He urged. She shook her head frantically still lost in her nightmare. Draco sighed and tentatively reached out to push the hair away from her face. "They're not here Hermione," he said; her name just tumbling from his mouth. It didn't sound as strange as he thought it might.

She finally looked up into his eyes; and Draco saw the fear and terror etched upon her face. He felt his own guilt rise as he watched her trying to fight those demons away. He grasped her tiny hand in his gently and was surprised when she squeezed it tightly. He guided her back down into her sleeping bag and made to move his hand away. Only Hermione refused to let go. She avoided eye contact but her hold on his hand was strong.

In that moment Draco realised he could do one of two things: be the heartless bastard everyone expected him to be and toss aside the frightened woman before him, or he could prove his worth in trying to be better than that old stereotype and help her. Draco fought his conscience and his heart for a moment, before he knelt further into the dirt and allowed Hermione to grasp his hand tighter.

"Go back to sleep Granger," he said softly. Hermione was surprised at his gentle tone before she complied with what he had said. Draco drew his sleeping bag close and slipped inside to lay down facing her. Though once inside, Hermione reached out and grabbed his hand again.

"Thank you," she whispered finally looking at him before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep again.

Draco nodded numbly, shocked at himself for reacting the way he had. Comforting others was not his strong suit and he especially didn't think he would be chasing Hermione Granger's nightmares away. But it didn't feel nearly as odd as it should have. Strange though it was to him, it felt almost like second nature in a way. That scared him beyond a doubt. When did he become so concerned with Hermione Granger's emotions? He wanted to scowl and rip his hand away from hers but as she sighed and was pulled deeper into her sleep, she gripped his hand tighter still. He didn't have the heart to do so, instead he closed his eyes and allowed himself to be lulled to sleep by the crackling of the fire beside them and the warmth of Hermione's hand in his.

 **}{}{}{}{}{**

* * *

 _ **Taken From: Coveted Chapter 4**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Malfoy Manor

CHAPTER 4

* * *

 _19 September 1999 – Malfoy Manor_

 _All Hermione focused on was trying to remember how to breathe. She couldn't risk trying to remember anything else. Especially not that the last time she had been within these walls, she was being tortured mercilessly by a truly psychotic witch._

" _It's going to be alright," a gentle voice said beside her. She felt the warmth of his hand as it moved to gently grasp hers. "Nothing's going to happen. I promise."_

 _She nodded but didn't say anything. Looking up she saw Draco looking at her with a most sincere look in his eyes. It pained him to bring her here almost as much as it pained her to be there. But it was something that had to be done._

 _Hermione looked around and took in the exquisite splendour of the room they were standing in. Thankfully they were not in the drawing room where the events that painted her nightmares took place. In fact, it all looked new – it smelt new too. The subtle hint of fresh paint and floor polished mixed together._

" _Draco darling! At last!" Narcissa Malfoy called as she made her way towards them. She looked every bit the Malfoy matriarch. Her robes were beautifully detailed and surprisingly not black or green but rather a rich blue. Her hair neatly pinned up in an elegant bun with a jewel encrusted pin holding it all in place. She reached them in quick steps before reaching for Draco._

" _It's so good to have you home again," she said dropping all formality for a moment as she embraced her son._

 _Draco took his mother's hand and gently kissed her on both cheeks, "Hello Mother," he said smiling. "It's good to see you again mother. You look well..."_

" _You look…" she stopped not knowing what to say. Her son was alive and well. It was more than she could have hopped for. She studied him for a moment and saw a light in him she thought he had lost since the war. A warm was radiating of him, and for a moment Narcissa was overwhelmed at the sight of her son. "You look happy dear," she said. "Though your hair could do with a good trim," Narcissa said lightly, reaching out to touch Draco's blonde hair. It almost shocked the life out of her when he smiled widely and let out a small chuckle._

 _He took her hand in his before he spoke again, "Mother there is someone I want you to meet." He said looking at her slightly nervous. Draco took a step back and that is when Narcissa saw her. Try as much as she could, Narcissa couldn't stop the shock working its way through her facial features. "Draco…what is this?"_

" _Mother this is Hermione Granger," Draco started._

" _I know who she is!" Narcissa said quickly, "What I want to know is what is she doing here?"_

" _Mother, Hermione is my girlfriend," Draco explained as he reached for Hermione's hand._

" _Hello Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione greeted politely._

" _Miss Granger," Narcissa acknowledged barely giving the woman beside Draco a second glance. "Your girlfriend?" she questioned looking at her son._

" _Yes." He answered._

 _Narcissa shook her head, "You were suppose to be busy with the internship! Not floundering about with the first witch you see! Oh, what is your father going to say?" Narcissa asked more to herself than her son._

 _Draco looked at his mother with slight disappointment. "Is it too much to ask for him to be happy that I am finally happy?"_

 _Narcissa looked conflicted. She stepped away from her son and Hermione. "It's not that simple. You know what this means don't you Draco?" she questioned looking at them utterly worried. "Oh, what have you done?"_

" _Mother –" Draco started walking towards her._

" _You are asking for trouble by bringing her here Draco!" Narcissa warned._

 _Draco had a snappy reply ready but Hermione reached out and gently squeezed his hand and looking down at his witch all his anger died away. This was never going to be easy. He knew that and so did she. Hermione gave him a small reassuring smile. Their small interaction was not missed by Narcissa who watched them with intrigue. But the thought of the consequences brought Narcissa back to her senses._

" _How could you have been so foolish? To bring her here, to your ancestral home! No muggleborn has set foot within this Manor in centuries!" Narcissa continued scolding her son._

" _Well that's not entirely true Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione interrupted. "I…I have been here before if you recall." She reminded the matriarch as delicately as possible._

 _Draco sucked in a pain filled breath as he remembered those events. A haunted look passed over Narcissa and for a moment her disappointment and disapproval vanished as pain and regret replaced it. It disappeared almost as quickly as it appeared. Quickly she slipped back on her mask of indifference._

" _Yes, off course. Those circumstances were most unpleasing," Narcissa said._

" _Most unpleasing?" Draco spat in disagreement. "It was more than that mother!"_

" _Be that as it may," Narcissa said sternly, "Draco, I think you should leave now with Miss Granger before your father finds out about this recent…endeavour in your life. Perhaps on your next you will try to remember what is expected of you."_

" _Hermione is not some endeavour mother!" Draco shot back forcefully. "This is not something you can wish away. I am not living by your expectations anymore. Father will find out and he will learn to make peace with my decisions." He informed her._

" _Draco! Don't be foolish! Your father expects you too carry on the pride and honour of this family. Do you really expect to do that with her by your side?" Narcissa questioned giving Hermione a cold stare._

 _Hermione shuffled slightly but didn't say anything. This was not her fight that much she knew but she hated it nonetheless._

" _What the hell does father know about pride and honour?" Draco argued, "Was it pride when he let a murderous mad man into our home – a man that was the very height of hypocrisy that started the second war! Was it honourable that dozens of people lost their lives because of our cowardice? Was it honourable Mother, when Hermione lay screaming on the drawing room floor as your sister tortured and carved her up?!" He was almost out of breath as he looked at her. "Tell me mother where was the wonderful Malfoy honour when father was stripped of his magic and you were confined to this house?"_

" _Draco!" Narcissa objected looking rather distraught not just at her son's tone but the awful truths he had laid before her._

" _So please Mother tell me, what the hell does father know about family honour and pride?" he spat venomously._

" _Draco!" A hard voice reprimanded from across the room before Narcissa could gather a response._

 _Pure dread filled Hermione as they both turned to see Lucius Malfoy standing at the entrance, looking at the pair with a cold hard glare. "You will mind your tongue in this house!" he scolded._

 _Draco moved to argue back but Hermione gently tugged on his arm to stop him._

" _Why have you brought her here Draco?" he asked moving towards them. "Surely you must have known that I would not accept?"_

 _Draco clenched his jaw as he attempted to swallow his anger, "I had hoped that perhaps you would have learned a thing or two from the war." He answered looking at his father. Draco did not waver and his voice was firm as he addressed his father._

 _Lucius did not look impressed with this son's response. "If you choose this path, you will lose everything." He warned Draco._

" _No I will have everything I need," Draco told him but he looked solely to Hermione._

" _You cannot! I will not allow it!" Lucius cried._

" _What are you going to do father? You have no magic," Draco reminded his father cruelly._

" _But I am still Lord of the Manor! And the Head of this family! You will obey." Lucius commanded._

" _NO!" Draco shouted back, "My days of following you around like an obedient little boy are over! You do not get to tell me what to do anymore. You lost that right when you had this branded on me!" Draco yelled and then pulled up the sleeve of his left arm, showing the Dark Mark to his father. It looked every bit as ugly and horrifying as the day it was burned into his skin._

 _Lucius quickly averted his eyes, looking at floor with a scowl on his face. "I will not allow it Draco!" he said stubbornly, "There will be consequences."_

" _I know," Draco said._

" _Can you bear to live with it?" Lucius questioned._

" _Yes," Draco told his father calmly. "I am not afraid of what is too come father. I am no coward."_

 _Lucius scoffed and turned away from his son._

" _Draco what consequences are they talking about?" Hermione asked softly from beside his son._

 _For a Draco hesitated and when Lucius looked to his son again he saw the uncomfortable look on is face, he quickly took advantage of this._

" _Oh, she doesn't know?" he asked with a cruel smile, "Let me guess you were trying to protect your little witch from the truth?"_

" _Draco, what is he talking about? What consequences? And what truth?" Hermione asked looking into Draco's conflicted silver eyes._

" _Go on Draco, tell her." Lucius pressed smirking._

 _Draco swallowed and pushed aside his hesitation as he held Hermione's hand firmly in his. "When I choose you Hermione, I will lose everything my name has a claim too."_

" _E-everything?" she questioned. Hermione noticed that he had said when and not if, but decided to debate that a little later._

 _Draco nodded, "I will lose my entire inheritance. All land, money, businesses and…any family honour and prestige that would come with being a Malfoy. Everything." He told her. "I will be burned off the family tree forever."_

 _Hermione gasped in shock and couldn't hold back her tears. Draco hadn't told her that part! "Draco…I… you can't!" she stuttered pulling her hands out of his._

" _You're a muggleborn Hermione and my ancestors felt that any Malfoy foolish enough to love a muggleborn had to be punished." Draco explained._

" _You'd lose everything because of me!" Hermione cried outraged at the mere thought. "That's not fair Draco! That's … all because of me" she repeated much softer this time. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" she questioned and Draco winced when he heard how betrayed she sounded._

" _Because you would never have let me give it all up if you knew," he told her simply._

" _And you shouldn't have too Draco!" Hermione argued. They had forgotten that Narcissa and Lucius were still in the room watching the pair with interest. "You can't give up your family Draco! Especially after everything you're survived." She said begging him to see reason._

 _Hermione looked over to his parents and a strange wave of guilt washed over her. Despite all their misdeeds, they were still his parents and Hermione knew she had no right to take him away from them. Their efforts in the final moments of the Battle of Hogwarts proved to Hermione that at their core, the Malfoy's did care for each other. More than anything they sought to keep each other safe, just their methods of doing so might be slightly warped. They were angry with him now, but in the years to come they would regret this decision…and so would Draco._

" _You can't lose your family over me Draco!" she insisted. "You can't! You should have told me!" she cried punching his chest with her tiny fists._

" _I'm sorry," he said his voice barely above a whisper. Hermione didn't say anything, instead her chocolate eyes focused hard on him. "It's not your fault Hermione. No listen," he said cutting her off from her next rant. He spoke a little louder this time, knowing his parents were listening, "I can't change what my parents choose to believe. It's all they have held onto for so long and to suddenly just give it all up…" Hermione shifted slightly. It was not wrong, that much she understood. After all it was not easy to change one's entire belief system in one day, "They have made a lot of bad decisions, but so have I." Draco said looking at his father sadly, "So I accept their hatred of my decision, and I will accept the consequences too. Because you are worth it. I can't blame them for what they will do. It's what is expected and I made my choice knowing this." Draco told her pulling her closer, "I hope that eventually they will see what I see, and hopefully they will feel remorseful and embarrassed for what they have done but…" Draco sighed looking over at his parents, "they are not ready for such a change."_

" _Draco think about what you are giving up." Hermione pleaded. "How can you just accept this?"_

" _I know exactly what I would be giving up Hermione. And I fully accept that." He told her seriously, "But I will not accept you walking away from me."_

" _Draco, it's your family," she whispered heartbroken. "It would be a mistake to turn your back on them."_

 _He reached out and cupped her face gently in his hands, tucking a stray curl behind her ear, "You're my family too love," he told her. "I know that my family has given you every reason to walk away and I wish I could change that but I can't – so instead I'm going to ask that you stay because I love you more than I knew possible. So please stay and I promise it will be the best damned decision you ever make." Draco told her. He dragged his thumbs across her cheeks wiping away the tears._

" _You would really give it all up? After everything you've been through?" she asked softly._

" _If I have survived everything just to lose you know I would never forgive myself." Draco told her honestly. "I'd give it all up, just to have you Hermione."_

" _I refuse to accept this!" Lucius yelled outraged. "If you do choose this then know you are no son on mine!"_

 _Draco looked at his father for a moment, "That's it then? Won't you even think about it father? You would write me off so easily?" he questioned. Draco had hoped his father would at least give his decision some consideration._

" _She is your choice Draco?" Lucius asked._

" _Yes," he answered in a heartbeat._

" _Then you are most certainly no son of mine!"_

" _Lucius no!" Narcissa pleaded. She was not ready to lose her son again!_

" _Quiet!" he ordered. "Your son has made his decision and I have made mine." Lucius said coldly._

" _Lucius think about what you are saying!" Narcissa cried. "He is your son too!"_

" _He is no son of mine!" Lucius said vehemently._

" _You can stand there and deny me all you want, but the only truth that matters is that_ _ **I am your son**_ _and the only Malfoy heir there is. You have made all the wrong choices that too a lot of them knowingly. I will not make your mistakes." He took hold of Hermione's hand once more and led her towards the fireplace, "This is my decision father. Hermione is my choice. I suggest you learn to live with it because I am not changing my mind." Draco told his father before stepping into the fireplace._

 _They disappeared in swirl of green smoke, leaving Lucius behind in a furious mess._

}{}{}{}{}{

* * *

 _ **Taken from: Coveted Chapter 5**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Point Me

CHAPTER 5

* * *

20 December 1998 – Enchanted Forest

"What the hell are you doing?!" Hermione shrieked in horror. Draco didn't even bother raising his head in recognition to her outburst.

"Do shut it Granger," he said. "I'm trying to think."

"Quite an impossible feat for you I imagine," She shot back. "Now tell me why the hell are you trying to burn the map?" Hermione asked furiously though she did not wait for his reply. Instead she lunged for it, but Draco with his seeker reflexes had seen it coming and merely shifted from beside the fire.

"Stop it!" she cried. "That is the only clue we have! I don't want to be stuck in this bloody forest with you forever!"

Draco looked up and scowled, "It's not like it's been some picnic for me either!" he snapped but his hands didn't move away from the flame. He held the parchment at a fair distance above the flame and smiled as he felt the parchment appreciatively heat up beneath his fingers.

"Oh you insufferable git!" Hermione yelled. "Just what the hell do you think –"

"Bloody hell, shut the fuck up Granger. Come look at this!" he urged her. She eyed him suspiciously but did as he asked nonetheless.

Gasping in surprise, she saw the map transform once more. Except there were no pathways and trails to follow, instead it looked like a hastily drawn picture. However the picture itself was meaningless to both.

"Another fucking riddle?" Draco cried aghast. "This Wizard has issues."

"What is that supposed to be?" Hermione asked barely above a whisper. She looked at the drawing – a straight-line with three dots at the ends and middle – its only defining feature.

"Pyxis Nautica," Draco said with sudden realisation.

"A constellation?" Hermione asked.

He nodded, "It's also known as the compass. Why would he give us a picture of a constellation?"

Hermione mumbled through the riddle in her head, "….Look to the starry sky…" Draco could practically see the lightbulb go off in her head. She laughed, most unexpectedly.

"It's a point-me," she told him.

"That's not possible! We don't have our wands! How the hell is this stupid picture going to point us anywhere?" he asked sceptically.

Hermione didn't say anything as she continued biting her lip deep in thought. Again the riddle ran through her head once more and looking at the flames one stood out against the rest…. _If only one remembers to turn on the light,_ she repeated.

Gently she placed her hands over Draco's as he still held the map. He looked at her in surprise but allowed Hermione to guide his hands where she wanted. Hermione pushed his hands further down to the flame, so close it almost touched and then she hesitated.

Being a quick study Draco realised just what it was that she had figured out, what it was she was trying to do but seemed to lack the courage to carry out. Taking the lead he pushed his hands down, closer to the flame, hoping she wouldn't move her hand away. He had been expecting it to burst into flames and crumble to ash at their feet. Instead the parchment caught alight. A wicked orange burned its way over the parchment, though neither Draco or Hermione let go. Rather Hermione seemed to grab his hands tighter.

The orange flame however, did not burn through the Pyxis Nautica, and it was still magically visible to them through the flames. It intensified for only a second before the whole thing burst into purple ash. Glittery purple ash Hermione noticed somewhat amused. Draco looked mildly horrified as the purple dust fell all around them. The wind picked up and swept the purple dust over their feet before gathering together and gliding through the dense forage. Draco blinked for only a second before he had the good sense to grab his bag as Hermione dragged him behind the purple dust.

"I told you it was a point me!" she cried gleefully.

"Granger you have no idea where this is going!" Draco reminded her.

She nodded, "That's the fun part."

"You have a warped idea of what is fun." He commented.

"Come on Malfoy," she said, "Not afraid are you?" she taunted.

"Don't be daft woman!" Draco snapped. "I have nothing to be afraid off! Besides I'm a Malfoy and coward is not a word we recognise."

"Good then you can lead the way," she said with a smirk.

He scowled at her but didn't give Hermione the satisfaction of an argument. The purple dust danced once more and swiftly flew through the air, barely touching the grass, guiding the two young apprentices onward.

They barely spoke, marching forward, which is shame because if they had been paying more attention they would have seen the nearly invisible shimmery barrier before it was too late. Draco had stepped forward and it closed off, effectively separating Hermione from Draco. Hermione walked into the barrier and cried out when she made contact with its shield.

Draco turned around and looked at Hermione, his silver eyes going large as they realised they had walked into a trap of sorts.

"Granger, do not move," Draco warned her.

She nodded but barely had time to say anything as the barrier drew closer to her. It moulded itself around her and when she reached out to touch it, the clear barrier burned her fingers. As it drew closer to her, it became less transparent and they could see its walls more clearly.

The barrier, now resembling a very large bubble which enclosed around Hermione, started rising. It was only when she realised that the bubble was taking her up too, that she really started panicking. Heights was a bit of an issue for her.

"Malfoy! Make it stop!" she yelled terrified.

"What?" he called back before a mischievous smirk graced his face. "No I think some time apart is exactly what the Wizard ordered for us." He said before turning to walk away.

Terror began to hit Hermione full as the bubble began a steady rise of the ground. "Malfoy! Don't be an insufferable git!" she yelled. She tried banging her hands against the bubble but it burned once more and she quickly tore them away.

"Now now! Name calling will do you no good Granger," he taunted. Leaning against a tree he watched as she rose further into the air.

"Get me out of here!" she cried. "MALFOY!"

"No."

She looked outraged. "How can you be so cruel? If it was you in this bubble I would help you! Have you no heart?" she yelled but as soon as the words left her mouth she regretted it.

He looked menacingly at her, "Watch yourself Granger. I have been fairly tolerant of your behaviour but my patience is running low."

Hermione grumbled and dared to look down at him, "I didn't mean it like that!" she tried reasoning.

"Don't stand there …oh sorry float there with your holier-than-thou attitude because we both know if the roles were reversed you would take your own sweet time in helping me." He spat.

Hermione was shocked, because a small part of her knew he was telling the truth. She would not hurry to get him out, but rather enjoy every moment he floated further up. That thought brought her back to her reality of just how high she was going. Suddenly the only thing that mattered was that she was on solid ground again and it didn't matter how she got there.

"Malfoy I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that…and you're right I wouldn't hurry to help you. It's just I…I don't like high places and its making me increasingly nervous the higher up this thing goes!" she squeaked out, her voice filled with fright. "Please get me down!," she cried, "Please… Draco!" she whispered.

Draco faltered for a second at the sound of his name escaping her lips. "Fine," he muttered. There was no way he could leave her up there. Not when she looked so damned frightened.

He had been looking around trying to cultivate an idea on breaking the bubble when he saw her moving towards the top of the trees, with its branches nervously pointed. It didn't take long before one came into contact with the bubble, effectively pooping the bubble and sending Hermione back down towards the ground.

Hermione gave an terrified shriek as she plummeted to the ground. The air rushing around her dulled all her other senses as her heart thumped frantically in her chest. The branches scraped her as she passed them on her way down as she prepared for her rude landing.

Only as she fell, Hermione made contact with something solid, as it grabbed her tightly around the waist and didn't let go as they fell to the floor. Hermione landed on top of Draco who groaned in pain beneath her.

'Fucking hell woman," he groaned, "You're going to kill me very soon I feel."

She blushed, "Oh my god! Draco! I'm so sorry!"

Draco stopped moving and groaning, his pain momentarily forgotten. She had done it again, called him Draco rather than Malfoy. Did she even realise it? It shocked him just a little what an effect Hermione caused by calling him Draco rather than Malfoy. Now she lay practically on top of him, with his arms securely around her waist and he found that he didn't mind the invasion of his personal bubble so much.

"Draco, are you okay?" Hermione asked snapping him from his thoughts.

"I will be once you get off me," he said, "Unless of course you don't want too." He added smirking at her.

"Ugh you're insufferable!" Hermione said rolling her eyes and attempting to move. "Malfoy if you want me to move, you have to let go." She said looking into his silver eyes.

"Hmm?" he asked not fully hearing what she had said. He was more focused on how rich her chocolate eyes looked this close.

"You have to let go if you want me to move…unless you don't want me too?" she asked a small smirk playing on her lips.

"Would it be so bad if I didn't?" he replied and nearly regretted it when he saw Hermione freeze and look at him in shock.

"Did you hit your head?" she asked reaching for his blonde hair. Her touch was delicate and Draco suddenly wished she would never stop. Quickly he grasped her hand and held it in his.

"Would it be so terrible if I didn't?" he asked again. Part of Draco knew that yes it would be because there was no way his father would approve. But a greater part of Draco didn't care. The part that was striving to be something better than just the son of a Death Eater – hoped and prayed it wouldn't be such a terrible thing.

Since the War had ended Draco had made it a point to regain control of his life. He worked hard to take that power away from his parents and in doing so he had found himself lost in an Enchanted Forest with Hermione Granger of all people. Had he been the cruel spiteful boy from his younger Hogwarts years, he would have cringed and bitched and moaned at having to work with Hermione Granger of all people. But… he wasn't that boy anymore…and some part of him hoped that Hermione saw that too now. However, he was realistic about his life and more than likely Hermione would say it was a terrible thing.

Hermione opened her mouth to respond but no words came out. She couldn't formulate any sort of response because honestly she didn't know how to respond. A part of her, much like Draco thought that it would be the most terrible thing – after all this was Draco Malfoy… but another part – the daring brave Gryffindor thought the opposite. It wouldn't be such a terrible thing and that part yearned to stay as they were. She felt a sense of calm she hadn't felt in a very long time. As they were, Hermione felt like a part of her belonged there. It should have scared her, but it didn't.

"No," she whispered, "It wouldn't be terrible at all."

Draco looked up at her in absolute surprise. He had never expected that answer from her. In fact he was expecting her to punch him in the face again and because of their current position, possibly a well-placed knee in the groin. He looked up at her unsure what to say next.

She smiled sweetly noticing his hesitation, "Thank you for catching me."

"Don't mention it," he told her.

Suddenly Hermione gasped and much to Draco's disappointment began moving away from him. "Oh no! The purple dust!" she cried looking around.

The pair sat up and looked around hoping to spot the floating dust. "There!" Draco pointed to the dancing dust in the distance. "You okay?" he asked standing up.

Hermione nodded as she dusted the twigs and leaves of her and was about to pull herself off the ground when she noticed Draco's outstretched hand. Tentatively she placed her hand in his and his fingers tightened around her small hand before pulling her to her feet.

"Come on Granger, before we lose it again," he told her pulling her by the hand he still clasped in his, forward towards the purple dust.

Hermione smiled as she followed him towards the next part of their unexpected journey.

}{}{}{}{}{


	6. Chapter 6 - Hornswaggle

CHAPTER 6

* * *

22 December 1998 – The Enchanted Forest

They had been following the blasted purple dust all the way to an old and very cleverly concealed path. Once they had stepped forward on the path, the dust disappeared and so they did the only thing that made sense. They followed the path and have been following the path for days now.

It weaved and meandered its way through the Enchanted Forest. They had been walking hoping for it to come to an end, with Hermione walking ahead. Suddenly without warning she stopped causing Draco to walk into her.

"Woman!" he scolded. "What are you stopping for…." He trailed off finally noticing what Hermione saw.

It was a fairly small clearing and on the other side, the path forked into two different directions. She looked up at Draco, biting her lip nervously.

"How do we know which way to go?" she asked.

"I haven't a clue…" he said though he appeared thoughtful.

However they didn't have much time to consider their option as a rustling from behind them drew their attention away from the path.

Draco and Hermione froze as the rustling grew louder and the footsteps came closer. Instinctively Draco tried to reach for his wand but realised it wasn't there. _No magic!_ The Wizard had said. Dammit!

"Is someone there?" Hermione called trying to keep a steady voice. Draco took a few steps closer to her as he looked around the edge of the clearing. "Who is that?" she called out.

"Who am I ?" a voice called back. "Why the question should be who are you?"

Draco and Hermione looked at each other in surprise. "What do you want?" Draco asked.

"It's not about me dears, it's about you!" the voice replied in an unmistakable Irish accent.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked again.

"Someone who knows the path you need to take," the voice teased, only this time it sounded much closer. There was an odd rustling of leaves again. "I am surprised to see you survived me bubble." The voice said.

"Y-your bubble?" Hermione stammered out. "What do you mean your bubble?"

"Oh let's not worry about that now," The voice answered. "We haves other business to attend too."

"We have no business with you!" Draco replied firmly, though he felt slightly foolish that he was arguing with someone he couldn't see.

"My my how rude!" the voice scolded. "That won't do you any favours." Draco growled and this only seemed to excite the mystery voice even more. "And such a temper too!"

"Is there something you need?" Hermione asked annoyed. She very much wanted to see the person who created that damned bubble.

"It's more like what yeh need dear," the voice answered.

There was more rustling of leaves and as Hermione nervously gripped Draco's arm, the leaves parted revealing the owner of the voice. He bowed low as he greeted them, "Hello dears."

Draco looked sceptically at the figure before them. He was smaller than Draco imagined… much smaller. In fact he barely reached Draco's knees. His beard framed most of his small chubby face and he wore a battered looking green hat. It was only when Draco saw the shillelagh did he realise exactly what the voice was. _Leprechaun_ Draco thought chuckling to himself. Of course, it had to be a bloody leprechaun.

The leprechaun took advantage of their shocked silence to introduce himself, "Me name's Hornswaggle. Mr. Morrigan Hornswaggle." He told them smiling leaning on his shillelagh.

"You're … you're a leprechaun." Hermione managed to get out.

Mr. Morrigan Hornswaggle frowned at this, "Yes indeed I am. What's it to yeh then?"

"N-nothing!" she said quickly.

He narrowed his eyes at her but didn't say anything further on the matter. "Now who might you be? Wandering around me forest." He questioned looking at the young apprentices.

"Your forest?" Draco questioned before Hermione could answer. "To my knowledge, the forest belongs to all those who inhabit it. You're not the only …creature living here are you?" Draco asked unsure of his wording.

Undeterred, Mr. Morrigan Hornswaggle answered, "No certainly not. But I am the most intelligent and we leprechaun's have a talent for leadership." He told them smiling. It sent a slight shiver down Hermione's back and she held onto Draco's arm a little tighter. She did not for one moment dare forget they were in his territory now.

"Self-proclaimed genius with a penchant for bossing people around... wonder where I've seen that before?" Draco teased looking at Hermione.

"Oh do shut it Malfoy. I never claimed that I was a genius," she justified rolling her eyes at him.

"Malfoy?" the leprechaun questioned suddenly.

"Yes," Draco answered hesitantly. "Are you familiar with the name?"

"Hmm no can't say I am." He told them.

"Right well Mr. Morrigan Hornswaggle," Hermione said gaining the leprechaun's attention once more, "We really should be going."

"But how?" he asked. "Yeh don't know the way."

"You don't know where we're going." Hermione argued.

"Of course I do. There is only one reason people come here dear." He told them smugly.

"And what reason might that be?" Draco questioned.

"Why the Cave of Tears of course!" Hornswaggle answered gleefully.

"We're not looking for a cave." Hermione said.

"Oh me dear, whatever it is, yeh shall find what yeh seek in the Cave." Mr. Morrigan Hornswaggle answered wisely. "It is why he sent yeh here."

"How do you know we were sent here?" Draco asked suspicious of just how much the leprechaun knew.

"It's not the first time young apprentices have been sent into me woods." The leprechaun answered. "And not all have come out again." He warned.

"I'm sure we'll be fine," Hermione said hastily.

"Yeh don't know the path dear!" Hornswaggle argued. "Go down the wrong path and yeh might not make it back."

"And you're willing to help us?" Draco questioned.

"I might," he answered.

"At what price?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow at the leprechaun.

"There is no price," he assured them.

"That's a lie," Draco objected. "Nothing is ever free… especially when it comes to magic."

Mr. Morrigan Hornswaggle sighed dramatically, "Fine lets says it's not a price you will have to pay."

Hermione looked at Draco and she could see his doubts was as clear as hers. "This doesn't feel right." She said softly.

"Probably because it's not." He replied careful not to let the leprechaun hear. "We can't trust him Granger," Draco said a little firmer.

"I know!" she said though she sounded a little hesitant.

"Yeh dears would be foolish to say no," Mr. Morrigan Hornswaggle said interrupting them. "If yeh want to make it out alive that is."

"You wouldn't be threatening us would you?" Draco asked stepping forward.

"Oh I see no need for such trivial things!" Mr. Morrigan Hornswaggle said. "If I wanted yeh dead I'd leave yeh to wander me forest alone. Best make a decision quickly dear, otherwise he'll think start to think yeh failed him."

Hermione scowled at the leprechauns taunt. It was true, they had been in the forest for a while now. A lot longer than Hermione anticipated. She didn't want the Wizard to think they had failed on their very first task!

Draco seemed to realise what Hermione had been thinking only he wasn't so quick to accept. "Granger no!"

"We don't know where we're going Malfoy!" she argued. "We've been walking for days now!"

"And you think our chances will improve if we let the leprechaun help us?" Draco shot back. "He's trying to trick us!"

"For what reason? We have nothing he can take! No wands, no money!" Hermione reminded him.

"There are other ways to make someone pay for something," Draco told her ominously.

"We don't have a choice! Not if we want to complete this task." Hermione told him. She walked beside him and placed her hand on his arm gently. "Do you have another idea on how to get what we need?"

"No…but I still don't think this is a good idea!" he said quickly.

"I know, it's probably a terrible idea…but it's all we've got! What do you say Draco?" She said choosing to call him by his first name rather than Malfoy. Well played Granger, he thought looking down at her hand on his.

"Ugh… fine!" he grumbled knowing that she was a little right. They didn't have a better plan and worst still it seemed the leprechaun knew exactly how to get where they needed to go.

Hermione beamed up at him before turning around to look at the leprechaun. "Excellent!" he said rubbing his hands together.

"I still don't trust him," Draco whispered in her ear sending slight shiver through her.

"Neither do I." Hermione said smiling at Mr. Morrigan Hornswaggle.

"Fantastic," Draco muttered his breath. He looked toward the leprechaun who stood with both hands over his shillelagh. "Lead the way leprechaun." Draco said.

Mr. Morrigan Hornswaggle gave a smile that was all too cheerful. "Right this way dears," he told them before leading them down the path that forked right.

Draco looked at Hermione and smirked ever so slightly, "After you Granger."

"Still afraid are we Malfoy?" she teased.

"No, but it was your idea, so you first." He answered.

Hermione rolled her eyes but followed the leprechaun's footsteps all the same, with Draco closely behind her. As they left the clearing behind, Hermione only hoped that she had made the right choice in accepting help from the leprechaun. Merlin knows their task couldn't allow anymore setbacks.


	7. Chapter 7 - Rope Bridge

CHAPTER 7

* * *

24 December 1998 – The Enchanted Forest

They had followed the leprechaun through the forest, somewhat hesitantly but like Hermione had said, they really had no choice.

Mr. Morrigan Hornswaggle had led them through possible the most impossible path in the entire forest. They had tripped and ripped through their cloaks more times than they cared to count. Though unsurprisingly, the leprechaun seemed unfazed by the challenging path.

He was a chatty fellow, Draco noted with annoyance. What he spoke about Draco could never be sure. It sounded all the same and foreign all at once. It was obvious that Hermione was tired of the leprechaun and as they approached the end of the second day with him, she too was beginning to doubt her decision, but she said nothing.

The forest had merged as one now and everything looked the same to Draco. So much so that Draco had been convinced they were just going in circles. Hermione had been hesitant to believe that but now as they approached nothing on their second night, she was inclined to believe him.

"Mr. Hornswaggle," she called, "How much further?"

"Oh its' just beyond those trees there dear." He informed her.

"He said that about the last bunch of trees," Draco muttered.

Hermione merely groaned in response, but picked up her pace and joined the leprechaun.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"This is me forest. I know where everything is." He told her sternly. Hermione flushed. "We'll get there when we're meant too and not a moment too sooner."

"What the hell does that mean?" Draco asked from behind her.

"Patience Mr. Malfoy!" Mr. Morrigan Hornswaggle called as he kept on walking.

They kept walking deeper into the forest. So focused on their footsteps, the pair failed to notice the growing mist moving towards them or that Hornswaggle seemed to be moving further and further away.

"You smell that?" Draco asked looking up and noticing with some alarm the growing fog.

"What is that?" Hermione asked as she too noticed it. They looked around in amazement as the fog tumbled towards them, wrapping itself around the trees and gliding over the floor.

"I…"Draco started but stopped quickly, "Where's the leprechaun?" he asked hastily.

Looking around, Hermione noticed with an awful twist in her stomach that, Mr. Morrigan Hornswaggle was indeed missing.

"Dammit!" she swore as they moved forward through the thickening fog. "He was just here!"

"Well he's not here now." Draco said grabbing her elbow as she tripped over a concealed root. "I told you trusting the leprechaun was a bad idea!"

"I never said I trusted him Draco!" she told him. "Only that it would be easier if he helped us."

"Oh he's doing a splendid job of helping us." Draco said sarcastically.

"Come on this way," Hermione said pulling him through the fog and between trees.

They walked and walked until the fog followed them no more, and still they saw no signs of the leprechaun.

Draco walked slightly ahead of Hermione scouting for the leprechaun and any other dangers that might be lurking. Soon enough the earth eased up on them as their path became a little easier to trek. But their relief was short lived as Draco was brought to a shuddering halt upon seeing the obstacle that lay before him.

Hermione came to stand beside him, and as she saw what he saw all the colour drained from her face.

"It's … it's a rope bridge." She muttered disbelievingly.

"Well there yeh are!" A voice called from behind them, causing them to jump slightly. "What have I said about wandering in me forest alone?" Mr. Morrigan Hornswaggle scolded.

"You left us!" Hermione retorted. "We had no choice!"

"Are yeh sure yeh didn't wander off?" he asked looking at them closely. "Blondie here seemed very interested in doing this alone."

Hermione had to suppress her laughter at the fact that the leprechaun was calling Draco Malfoy of all people names. But before Draco could respond he was talking again.

"Oh I see yeh found it then!" he said looking across the rope bridge.

"Found what?" Hermione asked.

"Why the Cave of Tears off course!" Mr. Morrigan Hornswaggle said.

"Where?" Hermioned asked though part of her knew the dreaded answer. Mr. Morrigan Hornswaggle merely gave her a look that told her she shouldn't be asking such questions.

Draco grasped her shoulders gently and turned her around so she was looking across the rope bridge once more. True enough on the other side, she could make out the entrance to what could only be a cave.

"And there's no other way to it?" she asked looking over her shoulder.

"Yeh choose this path when yeh wandered off on yeh own!" Hornswaggle told her shaking his shillelagh at her.

"We didn't wander off! You left us!" she argued.

"I would do no such thing!" the leprechaun defended.

"Granger don't go picking fights with a leprechaun." Draco cut in. "Come on, it's a short distance across."

"No! No its not!" Hermione said stubbornly.

"Okay fine, it's not that short," Draco conceded. "But you didn't come all this way to be beaten by a bridge now did you Granger?" he asked.

Hermione scowled at him. "No." she answered. "I know what you're doing and it's not going to work."

"I have no idea what you mean." He said before turning back to the bridge. "Let's get this over with then." Draco said before stepping forward onto the wooden plank.

"Draco no!" Hermione yelled pulling his arm back. "You have no idea how strong that bridge is!"

"We need what's in that cave. Now either you're coming or you're staying." He told her before turning back and taking a careful step onto the bridge.

Hermione held her breath as she watched him move along the shaky bridge. He had taken a few more careful steps before Hermione joined him, being extra careful not to look over the sides, but focused rather on Draco's blonde hair. She took big calming breathes as she walked further along the bridge. Just when she got the hang of it, the bridge shook very unexpectedly. Hermione cried out in fear and shock. Her hands tightened on the ropes on either side of her.

She closed her eyes as the bridge kept swinging. Vaguely she could hear Draco swearing and when she opened her eyes for a peak, she saw Mr. Morrigan Hornswaggle, dancing along the rope with effortless ease. He walked the top of the rope bridge as if it was a tight rope, and he was the brilliant artist walking ever so skilfully across it.

Hermione mistakenly looked over the edge and saw the drop from the bridge. Quickly she shut her eyes once more, not interested in seeing if the leprechaun fell to its death… or hers for that matter.

"Granger come on you need to keep moving!" Draco urged.

"No," she said stubbornly. "I can't."

"Yes you can." He insisted. But when she didn't move he tried a different method. "Look the longer you stay still the longer you're going to be stuck on this bloody bridge. Come on Granger!"

The bridge swung once more and Hermione felt her stomach drop. "I can't!" she cried. "I… I can't!"

"Hermione," Draco said hoping that by using her first name it would jar her senses back. "Hermione you can!"

"No Draco!" she cried, "I told you… I don't like heights… I can't…"

It was then that Draco realised when Hermione said she couldn't, she literally meant it. Because the rickety bridge was swinging back and forth, because it was a long drop down and because Hermione was afraid of heights. So when she said she couldn't, she meant she literally couldn't move from the fear of falling over the side.

"Okay…" he said trying to calm her. "Here," he said taking her hands in his. She seemed very reluctant to let go of the rope. He moved ever so slightly on the bridge so that Hermione now stood in front of him. His hands held tightly onto hers and he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Draco! I can't!" she objected.

"Yes you can! I'm right here. Look it's very easy, just put one foot in front of the other Hermione," he instructed. "It's that simple. Okay when you're ready." He told her.

Hermione nodded and allowed herself some time to calm down. As her breathing slowed and she opened her eyes again, she noticed how close Draco was holding her and how tight he held her. She left her fear dissipate the more she allowed him to hold her. It was only when she looked to her side and saw the very long fall that she felt her fear rising again.

"No no don't look down," Draco said softly turning her cheek away from the terrifying view.

"Okay," she said softly. "Let's go."

"Alright," he said and then began to move his arms from around her.

"What are you doing?" she sked holding onto his arms tighter. "You can't let go…not now…"

Draco looked down at her and saw the fright clear as day etched into her face. He didn't have the heart to pull away, even if he could, he wouldn't. He was starting to realise there was a lot, that no matter what it was that Hermione Granger asked of him, he wouldn't be able to tell her no.

"I won't," he promised her. "Together then."

She nodded and hesitantly they took their first step across the rickety bridge. _One foot in front of the other,_ Hermione kept repeating to herself. She dared not look over the bridge again; instead, she focused on Draco behind her, and the entrance to the cave ahead of her. At last the final steps brought her to the end of the bridge. Draco guided her off the bridge but they didn't separate immediately.

"Thank you," she said barely above a whisper.

"You're welcome," Draco whispered back, his mouth hovering over her ear.

"You…uh you can let go now," Hermione told him.

"Do you want me too?" he dared to ask instead.

"Would it be so terrible if I said no?" Hermione asked turning her face slightly to look at him.

Draco looked at her in surprise but before he said anything he held her a little closer to him. "It might be," he told her truthfully because he had to talk himself out of this. He could not... under any circumstances be falling in love with Hermione Granger.

Hermione sighed and leaned her head against Draco's chest. The sun had long since set and now only the moon offered some light.

"Well don't yeh look cosy!" a voice interrupted from behind Draco.

"Bloody leprechaun," Draco swore as Hermione removed herself from his arms.

"Come on we have a task to complete," she said looking at him. "After you Mr. Hornswaggle," she said looking at the leprechaun.

Draco sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before following Hermione and the leprechaun into the cave.

 _The Cave of Tears,_ Draco read the sign at the entrance. _Merlin this didn't sound good at all,_ he thought before falling into the darkness of the cave.


	8. Chapter 8 - Anniversaries and Ultimatums

CHAPTER 8

 _2 May 1999 – Ministry of Magic_

The ballroom had been opulently decorated to commemorate the first Anniversary of the Second Wizarding War and unsurprisingly people were flocking in great numbers. The room was quickly filled with distinguished guests, honoured war heroes, bustling reporters and at the heart of it all Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. They smiled politely yet the undeniable pain was rather evident. However, Harry had to remind himself (and at times Ginny too) that it was okay to have a moment to be happy and proudly acknowledge those that had given their lives to see a better future for all. With that in mind he stepped forward and answered a few of the many questions the reporters threw at him.

Hermione had used that moment to quietly slip into the room and stay well out of sight from all the cameras. She didn't think she would have the energy for that sort of chaos tonight. She stayed close to the shadows not yet ready to face the memories tonight would bring. Grabbing a glass of champagne of a floating tray, she sipped at it, watching all those around her. Familiar faces popped up every so often but for the first time in a long time Hermione didn't feel like the brave Gryffndor everybody had come to celebrate tonight.

She briefly wondered what Harry would say when he saw her later. She had only come back for the anniversary gala. The Wizard would be expecting Draco and her back in the morning. She winced at the thought of telling Harry that before empting her glass and grabbing another.

"Easy there love. The night has just begun." Draco said coming up beside her. He eyed the almost empty glass in her hand with amusement.

"All the alcohol in the world won't be enough for tonight." Hermione replied with a sigh.

Draco chuckled, "Finally something we agree on."

Hermione smirked and then looked back to the centre of the room. Draco snuck a glance at her at was thrown by how beautiful she looked. Her dress was a rich blue with intricate silver work framing under the bust. It fit her perfectly and flared out ever so slightly as it reached the floor. He held back a groan when he noticed the dress was nearly backless with delicate straps of silver beading running across from one shoulder to the other. Her hair was done beautifully in an intricate braid with just a few curls falling loose. Draco was very tempted to reach out and tug at those curls…but he couldn't so he stuffed his hands into his pockets but that didn't stop him from speaking.

"Bloody hell Hermione," he whispered.

"What?" she asked sounding alarmed. "What happened?"

"Nothing. You just look so beautiful right now." Draco told her looking into her chocolate eyes. "Tonight is going to be absolute torture for me, you do realise that right?"

Hermione blushed but gathered her wits rather quickly. "Oh? How so?" she asked a smirk playing on her lips.

"Seeing you in that dress, having other men throw themselves at you and not being able to do anything about it. This is absolute torture." Draco answered almost grimacing as the thoughts ran through his head.

Despite her efforts Hermione felt herself heat up at Draco's words. "I am not some trophy you get to claim Draco Malfoy," she tried scolding him. He merely laughed.

"That doesn't make you any less mine." He told her stubbornly. Then before she could blink, he moved behind her, bending so his lips grazed her shoulder. She felt a shiver run down her spine and goosebumps rise on her skin.

"I am yours," he told her whispering in her ear, "And you are _mine._ " He said firmly and then placed a kiss on her shoulder. Hermione closed her eyes relishing in the feel of his lips against her skin. "Enjoy the evening love." He told her and then he was gone.

She groaned in frustration but didn't have time to debate it much as she saw a figure walking towards her. Her heart thumped a little faster and Hermione took a big swing of the champagne in her hand as the figure approached.

"Hermione," he greeted softly.

"Hi Harry," she said smiling. Hermione wanted to reach out and pull him into a big hug but the look on his face was extremely guarded and suddenly Hermione felt like a stranger in front of him.

Instead she settled for, "How have you been?"

"Good." Harry replied curtly. "Ginny and I got engaged." He told her a moment later.

"I heard. Congratulations," she said sincerely.

Harry nodded and then lapsed into a tension filled silence. "So…are you back then?" Harry asked after the silence had tortured them long enough.

Hermione grimaced, she had been hoping to avoid this conversation until much later into the evening.

"Just for the night," she informed him a little hesitantly. And just as Hermione predicted, Harry did not look too happy about this.

"So you're still carrying on this madness with The Wizard then?" he asked angrily.

Hermione scowled ever so slightly. Granted, she knew her friend was not going to be happy about it, but was it so much to ask for a little support. All through their friendship, Hermione supported Harry and Ron in their decisions. She stood by them, saved their sorry arses countless times, fed them, loved them and did everything a friend, girlfriend and sister was supposed to do. But it seemed that those acts were not to be returned to her in any way any time soon. Truthfully she was a little disappointed with Harry's attitude but mostly she was hurt and angry.

"Yes." She answered looking at him. "You weren't expecting me to quit and come running home I hope." Harry merely shrugged and this only further angered Hermione. "Harry! How could you have such little faith in my abilities! You know I would never start something I had no intention of finishing." She told him seething slightly.

"Tell that to my brother," Ginny said appearing beside Harry.

"That is completely different to this!" Hermione pointed out angrily.

"Make all the excuses you want Hermione. It doesn't change what you did." Ginny told her.

"I already told you I was sorry about what happened between Ron and I but in any case, that is between _us._ It has nothing to do with you." Hermione fumed.

"He's my brother!" Ginny argued. "And you broke his heart over some stupid job! Some bloody war hero you turned out to be."

Hermione groaned. "Ginny you have to understand, I didn't love Ron like he deserved to be loved. If we had stayed together we would have been miserable."

This time Harry interjected. "You don't know that Hermione. You …you just left!"

"You make it sound like I'm never coming back!" Hermione said rolling her eyes. "It's only till I finish my internship, and then I'll be back."

"You left because you said you needed space. If that was the case why not just take a holiday somewhere private. Why accept a three year internship that you can't speak about with some Wizard we don't know about?!" Harry asked his anger getting the better of him.

"Because I need to feel useful Harry," Hermione told him honestly. "I can't sit on some beach somewhere hoping and praying the nightmares will go away. But more than that I need to know what it feels like to be me… I told you this before I left Harry. My answer hasn't changed since then."

"No, it seems the only thing that has changed is you." Harry looked at her disappointed, "I thought some time away would make you realise your place is here with us."

"Clearly we're not as important as some job Harry," Ginny said glaring at Hermione. "She's made it perfectly clear exactly where we fit into her life."

"Ginny that's not true." Hermione sighed trying to hold back her frustration at her friend's behaviour. "I just need some time a-"

"Alone. Yes so you've said." Harry cut in.

"Harry I'm sorry." Hermione said softly. "But I'm just not ready to come home yet."

"After leaving like that do you really think you have a home to return too? Better yet do you think your family is going to be waiting for you?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny!" Hermione gasped in horror.

"You can't just decide to go off and leave us behind! Not when you're needed here!" Ginny raged.

"For what?" Hermione countered. "To play the good war – heroine girlfriend?"

"Have you even thought about Ron at all?" Ginny asked narrowing her eyes at Hermione. "Have you thought about what he might need?"

"And what about what I want? What I need?" Hermione asked outraged.

"You've had your chance Hermione! Cavorting all over the place doing Merlin knows what!" Ginny spat. "You are needed here with Ron."

"You don't get to decide that for me Ginny!" Hermione cried angrily.

"Well you clearly aren't thinking straight to be making such decisions for yourself!" Ginny retorted.

Hermione opened her mouth to respond but Harry stopped. "Enough," he said stiffly. "Look Hermione," he sighed, "the point is you're needed here. It's time you stop running away because I don't know much longer we can keep waiting for you."

"Wha- what are you saying Harry?" she asked frowning.

"I think that is fairly clearly Hermione," Ginny snipped, "We're either your family or we're not, but don't think for a second we're just going to sit around and wait for you," and before Hermione could reply, she looped her arm though Harry's and walked away.

Hermione stood in the ballroom feeling angry and betrayed. She had hoped that in her absence her friends…no her family would come to realise how important this was to her. She had hoped that they would understand that for once in her life she wanted to do something that was purely for her own desires.

Hermione bit back her frustration and focused on trying to have a good time. She grabbed another glass of champagne and soon enough she lost herself in the crowd. The din of the room made it easy for Hermione to forget about her pain for a while.

Eventually the Minister had called the room to attention and gave speech that reduced many to tears. It was during Harry's speech that Hermione found she couldn't breathe. The pain and memories that she had shut out so long ago, were coming back in full swing. Quickly and hoping not to attract to much attention she left the ballroom, and found herself in the quiet corridor of the Ministry.

"Are you okay?" a voice called from behind her. Hermione jumped in surprise holding a hand to her heart.

"Draco! Merlin, you scared me!' she scolded.

"Sorry," he said as he walked towards her. "I saw you leaving. Are you okay?"

"Yeah… it was just too much." Hermione said trying to sound nonchalant but failing miserably.

"Hermione," Draco pressed. It was fairly obvious that something was bothering her.

"Harry's up there speaking about sacrifices and family and standing by each other and yet he refuses to stand by me now." Hermione started ranting. "Is it too much to ask of him to support me? I spent seven years keeping him alive and I stood by his side even when Ron walked out on us. I gave up my parents to help him! And he…ugh! He just threw me away because I'm not doing what he wants! It's not fair Draco!" Hermione cried.

"Maybe he just doesn't want to lose you after everything that's happened." Draco suggested.

Hermione looked at him in utter disbelief. "You're not supposed to take his side!" she all but whined.

Draco chuckled and reached for her. Taking her hands in his, he stopped her pacing and drew her close. "I'm not taking sides love." He told her. "All I'm saying is that after everything he's been through I don't think Potter wants anymore of his family away from him."

"What makes you so sure that's what this is about?" Hermione asked in a small voice.

"It's why my mother didn't want me to take the internship. After everything we'd survived she thought we'd finally get time to be a family without all the… death." Draco explained. "But I chose this rather than choosing to stay at home with her. She was angry, probably still is but I needed to do this."

"Has she forgiven you?" Hermione asked resting her head on his chest.

"Yes, but it helps that I'm her only child." Draco said earning a laugh from Hermione.

"Thank you," she said looking up at him.

"For what?" he asked.

"For everything." Hermione said before pulling him down to her.

His lips met hers delicately as he cupped her cheek with one hand while the other wrapped around her waist. Hermione pressed herself into him and Draco immediately deepened the kiss. Her hands found its way into his silky hair and she could barely hold back the moan when she felt his hand dance along her bare back. Her skin felt hot and suddenly the only thing that made sense was the way in which he was holding her. She didn't want any part of it to stop but she was sure someone was calling her name. Pulling away from Draco, she drew a heavy breath and that was when she heard it.

"Hermione?" Harry called looking at her in confusion. "What…what are you doing?"

"Harry!" Hermione said in surprise. "I thought… you were giving your speech."

"I was. I looked for you in the crowd but couldn't find you. Clearly you have better things to do than stay and support me." He said bitterly.

"Harry! That's not fair!" Hermione cried her anger rising.

"No Hermione! What's not fair is how easily you left especially after everything we've been through!" Harry argued. "And I thought that maybe you were just angry or needed some space and I understood that… but now you're out here… kissing Malfoy!"

"It's not like I planned for this to happen Harry," Hermione said.

"What about Ron, Hermione?" Harry asked glaring at Draco. "What are you going to tell Ron? He's waiting for you!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, by sleeping with every other witch in Britain!"

"Potter what's the big deal? So, Hermione kissed me. It's just a kiss." Draco said not looking at Hermione. "It didn't mean anything."

"Stay out of this Malfoy," Harry said sternly. "Ron is just acting out. You know how he gets." Harry tried justifying.

"Is that the excuse you're going to give me? That he's what…sowing his oats?" she all but spat.

"Look Hermione I've tried accepting this internship thing," He said ignoring her comment, "and the fact that you've walked away from us but to… to let us go for _him?"_ Harry asked helplessly sparing Draco a glance.

"Harry it's not like that!" Hermione said frustrated. "This is not about me choosing Draco over you! You're my family!"

"It doesn't feel like that Hermione," Harry said sadly. "In fact it hasn't felt like that in a very long time."

"Maybe because you treat her like shit" Draco mumbled but Harry heard him nonetheless.

Harry scowled. "I didn't ask you Malfoy! What the hell are you even doing with her?"

"You have eyes Potter, use them! What did it look like we were doing?" Draco retorted. "Why are you here anyway?"

"That is none of your business Malfoy," Harry hissed.

"Enough you two!" Hermione cried exasperated.

Harry sighed and turned his attention back to hermione. "Look Mione I was going to apologise for what Ginny had said earlier. About not having a family and maybe get you to reconsider staying here with us."

"But you're not anymore?" Hermione asked uncertainly.

Harry looked at Draco uncomfortably. "I can't." he said quietly. "I can't ask you to stay here with us when you're clearly not the friend that left all those months ago."

"Harry!" Hermione said unsure whether she felt more disappointed or frustrated. "Of course I'm not! Things have changed… times have changed."

"I know that!" Harry retorted looking offended. "But that isn't an excuse for your recent choice in company."

"Why is it so difficult for you to believe he has changed?" Hermione questioned. "If you can save the bloody world then surely a man like Draco Malfoy has it in him to change."

"How can you actually believe he's changed that much?" Harry asked somewhat snidely, "After everything…a person cannot change that much! For Merlin's sake! He tortured you for years! He called you every terrible name in the book and … he just stood there when you were being tortured by his aunt! How can you touch him… let alone kiss him!?" Harry asked angrily. "I don't understand Hermione…"

"He's changed Harry," Hermione explained slowly. "He's not the same boy from school. Things are different now."

"But Hermione he still wears the mark! There have been speculations about that! You've heard what people are say-"

"Harry Potter! How dare you insinuate such a thing!" Hermione yelled. "Have you forgotten what his mother did for you? For us all?"

"No I haven't! But one right decision does not erase a lifetime of wrong ones!" Harry argued.

"You of all people should know Harry, that the world isn't spilt into good people and bad!" Hermione said stepping closer to Draco. "I can't believe you'd say such a thing!"

Harry didn't seem too unfazed by Hermione's anger. "I'm not saying that Hermione."

"Then what are you saying Potter?" Draco asked barely concealing his disdain.

Harry gritted his teeth for a moment, almost as if he didn't really want to answer that question. "I want Hermione to come home where she belongs. It's here with us Hermione." Harry said looking at her as if to inform her of something she might have forgotten.

"Harry I can't…"

"Don't you think you've had your fun Hermione?" Harry snapped angrily. "We need you here!"

"You think this is about me having fun?" Hermione asked aghast. "That's all I've been doing. Having fun?"

"I can't imagine it would be anything else." Harry said tight lipped. "Especially not with Malfoy."

"See here Potter, I've had just about enough of you assuming shit about Hermione and I." Draco started. "If you cared at all about her, then you would know why this is important to her."

"I don't need lessons on family from you!" Harry yelled.

"Harry! Stop!" Hermione cried. "This is not like you!"

"Maybe I've grown tired of losing those who are important to me." Harry replied. "I don't fancy the idea of having to share you with the likes of Malfoy either!"

"So what exactly are you saying Harry?" Hermione asked, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ginny called out.

"Oh well that's just brilliant," Draco muttered in her ear. "Just what we needed." Hermione elbowed him but kept her focus on Ginny.

"Please enlighten us Weaselette," Draco said ignoring Hermione's protests.

"Really Hermione? Malfoy?" Ginny questioned throwing a disapproving look at Hermione. Clearly it was meant to fill Hermione with shame and guilt but it only further angered her.

When Hermione didn't respond, Ginny continued, "What Harry is saying is that you clearly have a choice to make."

"And what choice would that be?" Hermione bit out.

"You have to decide what's more important. Being here with us – your family or this stupid internship and whatever the hell this thing with Malfoy is." Ginny said plainly.

"I thought you said I didn't have any family here." Hermione said remembering her words from earlier.

"Well perhaps I was a but hasty when I said that." Ginny replied looking at Harry. "But all will be as it should be when you come to your senses and decide to stay."

"And if I don't?" Hermione challenged.

"Why wouldn't you choose to stay?" Ginny asked perplexed.

"Because this is ridiculous!" Hermione argued.

"No it's not!" Harry cried vehemently. "Look Hermione, Ginny is right. You have a choice to make. We can't wait here wandering when you're coming back… if at all you're coming back. It's really quite simple. Us or him."

Hermione looked at her friends distraught. "How could you so selfishly ask me to pick from two things that make me happy! I love you Harry, and for a long while you've been the only family I've had in this world. And you have to believe that I didn't want to leave but I had too. I needed time alone to figure things out. I never meant for anything to happen between Draco and I."

"Enough Hermione!" Harry cut in. "I don't want to hear about all the time you needed alone because clearly that was a lie." He said looking at Draco. "And I certainly don't want to hear about any feelings you think you might have for Malfoy!"

"I am very certain of what I feel Harry," Hermione corrected him. "Don't assume you know what our relationship is like if you haven't bothered to take the time to listen to me!"

"Us or him Hermione," Harry said ignoring her statement. "Your family or this Wizard and whatever trouble he's most likely to bring." He demanded looking pointedly at Draco.

"You're really going to make me choose?" Hermione asked disbelieving.

"You can't be naïve to think that any future you might have with Malfoy will seriously work out?" Ginny asked.

"I think that's for us to decided Weasley," Draco snipped in.

"Don't be a fool Hermione," Ginny said ignoring Draco. "You know my brother loves you and will give you everything you need for a good life. Why are you putting yourself through all this unnecessary pain?"

"Have you ever thought to ask what I want for _my_ future?" Hermione asked them. "No, you haven't." she said holding back her tears. "You're so quick to decide what I deserve and what my life should look like but maybe that's not what I want."

"We only want what's best for you Hermione," Harry said trying to placate her as if she were a child.

"So why can't you trust that I know what's best for me Harry?" Hermione pleaded. "I understand that you may not like Draco and yes he's done some terrible things in the past. But he's changed and he deserves a second chance. You're so convinced that this internship is a terrible idea but you haven't once asked what it's been like. You don't know that I've loved every moment of it and that not for a second do I regret agreeing to it. This is what I want, why is that so difficult for you to accept?"

"We're having lunch at the Burrow tomorrow," Harry said not bothering to comment on what Hermione had said. "If you decide to come we'll know your choice is us. If we're not what you choose …well I'll try not to be too surprised." With that Harry took Ginny's hand in his and they walked away, not bothering to look back at all.

"Harry," Hermione stared after her best friend completely speechless.

Hermione felt her knees buckle and perhaps would have crumbled to the floor had it not been for Draco. He held her firm and steady in his arms as she cried. He knew in that moment he could never ask Hermione to choose. It was not fair and she didn't deserve it. And despite how much he loved her, Draco knew Hermione loved and needed her family more.

He hated to think that Weaselette might be right, but what sort of future were they going to have? A war-heroine and an ex-Death-Eater! It would bring unnecessary pain and trouble into Hermione's life. And after all that she had survived she really didn't need that.

So, Draco decided he would make that choice for her. Because if anyone deserved a happy life, it was the woman that he loved, even if he wasn't the one to give it to her.


	9. Chapter 9 - My Choice

_2_ _nd_ _May 1999 – Nearly midnight – The Golden Cauldron Hotel_

Draco looked around his - their room with a heavy sigh. There little pieces of her all over. He hated to think this would be the last time he would see it. Her shoes were discarded near the dresser, her dress thrown over the chair and the vanity filled with all her little bottles of perfume, make up and jewellery.

His fingers grazed over the jewellery she had taken off and left on the vanity. He could still hear the water running in the bathroom, meaning he still had time to work out what he was going to say. Draco had always known his time with Hermione would come to an end. It was never meant to be for the long run. He was after all, an ex – Death Eater and she had literally helped save the world. They were complete opposites and yet so alike.

Every part of her enthralled him; her smile, her laughter, that little frown she wore when she was trying to work out something. He had known for quite some time that he was madly, truly and deeply in love with Hermione. But he also knew she would never truly be his, he had been foolish to think otherwise; especially when it came to choosing between him and her family. That was not a decision he could ever ask her to make. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't heard Hermione exiting the bathroom.

"You look awfully distracted," she said softly.

Draco turned to her and damn near growled at the sight of her in _his_ shirt. In nothing but his quidditch shirt. It was long enough that it fell just past her buttom to graze her thighs. Her hair was slightly wet from her shower, and her cheeks tinged pink from the steam. In that moment she looked every bit like _his_ witch.

"Draco," she called looking at him worriedly.

He simply shook his head, "Just thinking." He said.

She nodded, "Have you let the Wizard know we'll be back tomorrow?" she asked walking into the room.

Draco followed her movement, watching as she reached for her book before crawling into the massive bed.

"Draco?" she asked looking up at him when he didn't reply.

"Hmm… oh yes," he answered almost hesitantly. "I told him that I would be coming back tomorrow."

Hermione nodded and then froze as she thought over is words. "You didn't tell him I would be returning?" she asked frowning.

"No," He answered looking at her.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't think you should come back." he said simply.

"What?" she asked completely confused.

"Who were you kidding Hermione?" he asked and he recognised the anger slowly building in her, "You and I know both know you belong here."

Hermione growled in frustration throwing her book against the pillows, "That is not for you to decide!"

"Because there is nothing to decide about it!" Draco pressed. "Potter was right." He said and immediately he knew it was the wrong thing to say.

"And what exactly was Harry right about?" she seethed. "That I was making a mistake following my own heart, that I made a mistake trusting you? That you haven't really changed? That all I should amount to in this world is Hermione Granger, war – heroine, girlfriend and someday wife to Ron?" she threw at him.

Draco gritted his teeth at the last part, hating the mere sound of it. "Well Draco?" she asked looking at him with anger in her eyes. "Which is it?"

"Look Granger," he said slipping back to her last name, "We both knew this wasn't going anywhere. You have no future with me. It was just a bit of fun."

Her face fell at his words and he felt his heart drop into his stomach. "Just a bit of fun?" she repeated barely above a whisper. Her pain was quickly replaced with anger. "Right, because you couldn't have wanted anything more. I was merely a summer fling. Something to fill the time right?" she all but spat at him.

"Don't make assumptions Granger," he warned her. "I am simply telling you what we both know to be the truth. There is no other way this would end. You'll go back to Weasley eventually. I'm just saving you the time and trouble." He said dismissively as if it were no big deal.

"I am so tired of people telling me who I should be with!" she yelled. She got of the bed and marched towards him. "Let me tell you something _Malfoy,"_ she emphasized poking him in the chest, "Only I can make those decisions! So screw you and your self – preserving behaviour!"

Draco scowled, "This isn't about me saving my arse you daft woman!"

"Of course it!" She yelled. She had had enough of the men in her life telling her what was good for her. For once, she wanted them to just trust that she knew herself enough to know what she wanted. "You're saving your own arse because being with me is too much trouble!" she shouted.

Draco scoffed, "That's completely bullshit Granger," he said. He knew that in fact _her_ being with him was going to cause her too much trouble. They had seen it first hand tonight. Merlin's balls, if Harry Potter, her own best friend and surrogate brother couldn't handle them being together what was everyone else going to say? Draco could handle the stares, and whispers, it had become his norm after his sixth year but he wouldn't dare put that on Hermione.

"Yes, it is!" she insisted. "You're taking the easy way out!"

Draco gritted his teeth, biting down on his tongue, because there was nothing easy about this. Why couldn't she see it for herself? He was only trying to do what was best for her. She would thank him in the long run.

"You're taking the easy way out!' she repeated.

"You'll thank me one day," Draco said ignoring her comment.

"For what exactly?" she cried angrily. "What could I possibly thank you for when all you're doing is turning your back on me!"

Her words flared his anger and he felt his tongue getting away from him. "You can't possibly be the cleverest witch of the century, Granger," he said scowling looking away.

Hermione fumed at this. "Why? Because I'm not doing what you think is right for me?" she spat. "Because that seems to be a running theme with all the men in my life and let me tell you I'm getting bloody tired of it."

"No," he answered rolling his eyes.

"Then what?" she demanded. "What am I missing? How am I not the cleverest witch?" she asked almost mocking him.

"Because you have no idea how much I love you!" he yelled turning to face her. She stared up at him with big eyes. He had never said _that_ to her. Draco looked at her equally surprised he let that slip from his mouth.

"What?" she asked barely above a whisper. "Draco…. Wha ….what?"

"I love you," Draco said simply. There was no running from it now. Before she could object he grabbed her, pulling close till there was no space between them, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Hermione gasped and allowed herself to be taken in. His fingers wove into her wet tresses and Hermione clutched to the front of the dress shirt he still wore. He ran his tongue along her lips begging for entrance and she happily obliged. The kiss seemed to awaken something in her and she drew him closer, running her fingers through his hair, drawing a deep growl from him. He pulled back only to rest his forehead against her, breathing heavily.

"You stupid witch," he whispered huskily, "Can't you see how much I love you?"

Hermione sighed, her heart still racing, "I can now," was all she could manage. "Say it again." She pleaded.

Draco smiled as he ran his thumbs across her blazing cheeks, "I love you." He said looking into her chocolate orbs.

"Then why are you pushing me away?" she asked a moment later. Draco sighed and tried to move away but Hermione was having none of that. "Draco, please." She asked.

"I can't ask you to choose between your family and me Hermione," he answered quietly. "Potter is right. This is where you belong, with your family."

Hermione frowned. "Don't I get a say in any of this?" she asked.

Draco almost rolled his eyes. "Of course love," he said. "But we both know what will be the wisest choice for you."

"Don't you dare tell me what is good for me Draco Malfoy! I will decide that on my own, thank you very much!" She scolded.

Draco looked chastised, "Hermione – " he begun but she interrupted him.

"I love you and that is my choice! I don't care whether you or Harry or anybody else thinks its wise or not! It's my bloody decision!" she ranted.

Draco looked down at her smirking slightly, obviously she had not realised what she had just said.

"What did you just say?" he asked.

"That it's my choice!" she continued in the same manner, "Only I get to decide and - "

"No, love. Before that," Draco clarified, hoping she would realise it soon.

"I don't care what people think," she said.

Draco nearly groaned in frustration. "Before that."

"That I love you and …oh," her eyes grew large and Draco grew worried that she might have regretted saying it.

"Love, it thrills me to hear you say this but I didn't tell you this so I could hear it back," he said quietly tucking a curl behind her ear. "I said it to make sure you know," Draco said simply brushing her cheek. She smiled leaning into his touch.

"I know that," she said her voice oddly calm. She sighed almost as if it set heavy on her soul, "By Harry and Ginny giving me this … ultimatum, they have helped me make this choice." She said and Draco felt his heart grow heavy.

There was a huge possibility that she would do exactly as Draco had suggested and choose Potter and leave him forever. Not that he could blame her. Potter was family to her and Draco …well he was not.

She placed her hand on his cheek, forcing him to look into her eyes, "I choose you Draco," she said quietly.

He stood completely shocked."Wha…What?" he stuttered. Hermione couldn't suppress her giggles. "But why?" he asked perplexed. "Potter is your family. Why would you choose me over your family?"

"Because family don't make you choose between two halves that make you happy," she answered.

"Hermione," he said seriously, "You _will_ lose your family over this." He said hoping she knew the extent of her decision.

"I lost Harry the moment he refused to accept that _this_ is what makes me happy." Hermione told him. "And you're wrong. I won't lose my family. I will have you right?" she asked looking at him sincerely.

He stared at her in wonder, perhaps for too long because she frowned in worry thinking that he was still going to push her away.

"You will always have me, Hermione," Draco whispered with all the sincerity in his heart. Hermione smiled and pulled him in for another searing kiss.

"Thank you Draco," she whispered when they pulled apart.

"For what?" he asked.

"For loving me so much that you knew it would kill me to choose," Hermione said.

"I know how much you love your family," He said softly.

"And I hope now you know how much I love you," she countered.

"I do," he said. "And I love you and will support whatever decision you make but I do hope you know this won't be easy Hermione."

"I know. But I choose you. Now and always," Hermione said resolutely.

"Always," he whispered against her lips. Hermione held him tightly knowing that whatever may come they would face it together.


End file.
